Brian and Betsy
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: “Appreciation is fine Bella” he said, running his hand through his hair roughly “but calling it Brian is taking things to another level!”


**Meh. I have writers block for both "Once Upon a Curse" and "An Irrevocable Fate" so ... Yes, this is what happens when I put my fingers on a keyboard without thinking; useless and random crap comes out.**

**Disclaimer: The exceedingly talented Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. Not me. –sighs-**

**--**

**Brian and Betsy**

I crushed the keys into the palm of my hand as I surveyed my twisted fiancé grinning at me. "No." I said firmly, crossing my arms. He pouted slightly, and titled his head. "Please Bella?" he said softly, sliding closer. I took a large step backwards. No way was he going to dazzle me into this.

"Don't come a step closer mister. Or you will regret it" I warned, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably. His face broke into his half grin again and he took another step forward. I echoed his move, moving backwards again. "Oh I will, will I?" I nodded fiercely, taking a tiny step towards the door of the Cullen's huge mansion. Oh where was Alice when I needed her?

He noticed and shifted his weight so he was parallel with me. I scowled at him and he smiled back angelically. "You know, some people might call this harassment." I informed him. He threw his head back in laughter. "Perhaps, but I prefer intimidation." I scowled at him again. "Yes, because that's so much better."

"Bella" he said softly, suddenly right in front of my face. I cursed under my breath; in the time it had taken to blink, he was no more then three inches from my face. His overpowering scent was already drawing me in, I could feel its fingers curling around the fibres of my resolve and pulling them apart slowly... "Bella, it's broken. Rosalie can't fix it. It lived a good life but it's over now." I grimaced. "I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to Betsy as an inanimate object; an _it_."

He groaned "So it has a name now?

"_She_ has always had a name Edward. You simply never had the decency to ask me or her."

His eyebrows knitted together in disbelief. "Bella, you know I am at the forefront of respecting quality automobiles – and in this case, I have made an exception, including your truck in this category, because I love you –" I stepped down hard of his foot, resulting in only injuring my own " – but I refused to ask a car its name."

"That's why your car has no character" I said, raising my nose into the air "it lacks love."

He slapped his hand to his head, exasperated. "I save all my love for you, Bella."

"I don't mind if you give a little to Brian." I said, smiling at him. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "If you are referring to my car as a _Brian, _Bella, we may have a problem."

"Hey" I said, raising an eyebrow "don't blame me for wanting to give your car a bit of appreciation."

"Appreciation is fine Bella" he said, running his hand through his hair roughly "but calling it _Brian_ is taking things to another level!"

"He can hear you, you know" I said, nodding towards his silver Volvo that was parked behind the monstrosity that had started this conversation in the first place. I was secretly revelling in the fact that I had sufficiently distracted him. Edward looked up to the sky and muttered "it must be a human thing ..."

"Hey!" I said excitedly "why don't we take Brian and Betsy on a date!"

He looked at me incredulously "you want to take my Volvo and your Chevvy on a date."

"Yeah!" I said, jiggling the keys in my hand, forgetting for a moment that I was trying to conceal them...

Then, he was even closer, his cold lips pressing gently on my neck. My eyes closed and I fought to control my breathing and stay in thinking mode. I couldn't let him do this to me ... but it felt so damn good...

"You have sufficiently distracted me so far Miss Swan" he said against my neck "but don't think I've forgotten." His lips traced up my jaw line towards my lips "you are going to get in that car Bella, do you hear me?"

I shook my head, my throat tightening and the words unable to escape. "Emmett" I managed to gasp "Jasper ... anyone ..." praying the other vampires around here would help me; Edward chuckled, trailing kisses down towards my ear "they won't come Bella. There under strict instruction to ignore everything you may say to them for the next hour."

"So I only have to keep you here for an hour then?" I asked, my breath coming in short gasps, sliding backwards and pressing my body against the wall. Damn him, he had me cornered!

"Please Bella?" he asked, placing a hand on the side of my face and rubbing it gently. I cast a wary eye over his shoulder and surveyed the dratted machine. It was black, and outlined in silver. The Mercedes symbol gleamed menacingly from the bonnet. I cringed. I could only imagine the damage I could do in that thing...

"But _Edward_!" I moaned, gesturing to the hideous thing "I'm sure Rosalie could fix my truck if we just asked her nicely –"he was shaking his head with a smug smile, knowing my resolve was crashing down around my ears. "Fine" I sighed "Fine!"

Triumphantly, and with a smile the size of Denver plastered on his face, Edward took my hand and led me to the new car. "It's a Mercedes Guardian, the latest one out. But don't worry, you won't have to use it for long –"I let out a sigh of relief "-just until after the wedding." I groaned. "And then what?"

"Then" he smiled mischievously "we have the other car ..."

"_Edward_!" I yelled, dropping his hand and crossing my arms angrily. "I am not having two cars!"

He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this another time, okay Bella? Just get in the car; I want to see what it looks like."

Grumbling, I climbed in the door he held open for me and sat in the driver's seat. The key was already in the ignition and I looked up at Edward, who was holding his hand out to me with a half smile in place. I sighed in resignation and slowly handed him my keys to my truck. In a flash, he had thrown them into the air behind him and Alice had caught them, a blur as she disappeared into the front seat and was reversing in the direction of the road. I sighed again and placed my arms on top of the steering wheel, leaning my head on top of them, watching. "Bye Betsy" I said quietly. It was quite a irrational response, but I felt as if I was loosing a tiny part of me as I watched my truck drive away for the last time; the noise, the colour, the slowness; it had all been a part of my life here in Forks and I would miss it.

"Hey" Edward said softly, squatting beside me and smoothing my hair down gently "I only did this because I love you, you know that right?" I nodded and he flashed my favourite crooked smile "this can be Betsy now."

I shook my head. "This isn't a Betsy. This is a Shelia."

Edward pulled me from the car and wrapped a stone arm around my waist. He twisted the key and placed a foot inside the car, onto the accelerator, revving it gently. Then he indicated over to his Volvo and smiled. "I think Brian likes her."

I looked up at my fiancé with a smile. Sometimes I could kill him, but as I looked back to the place the Betsy had been and then back to Edward, I realised that I wasn't loosing anything; I was gaining forever.


End file.
